


Raso e taffettà

by zug_zwang



Category: Måneskin (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Bottom!Gabriele, Cobbra!Thomas, D/s, Dom!Thomas, M/M, Maid!Gabriele, Silly, Sub!Gabriele, UST, buon compleanno Thomas, cobbra egomaniaci, cross-dressing, expectation vs reality, foot kissing, great expectations, look what you made me do, regali di compleanno particolari, sogni che giovano all'autostima, sogni reconditi e non facilmente realizzabili, trash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zug_zwang/pseuds/zug_zwang
Summary: {Buon compleanno Thomas eh}«Tu mi devi perdonare» singhiozzò Gabriele, platealmente -e i suoi occhi azzurri si riempivano di lacrime estetiche, che lasciavano alla sua pelle il colore della crema alla nocciola e alla sua bocca una piega graziosa anzichè una smorfia di sofferenza. «Mi devi perdonare per la mia stupidità!»«Tranquillo Gabbo, lo so, non è colpa tua. Sei nato così» confermò Thomas, clemente, tamburellando il palmo sulla sua testa, ornata di una crestina di pizzo bianco. Non si chiese cosa ci facesse Gabriele con una crestina di pizzo bianco, perchè d'altronde gli donava, quindi perchè no?





	Raso e taffettà

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo trovo possibile, ovvio. Thomas ha un altro ruolo ben noto a tutti noi. Ma sognare è lecito.

  
«Tu mi devi perdonare» singhiozzò Gabriele, platealmente -e i suoi occhi azzurri si riempivano di lacrime estetiche, che lasciavano alla sua pelle il colore della crema alla nocciola e alla sua bocca una piega graziosa anzichè una smorfia di sofferenza. «Mi devi perdonare per la mia stupidità!»  
«Tranquillo Gabbo, lo so, non è colpa tua. Sei nato così» confermò Thomas, clemente, tamburellando il palmo sulla sua testa, ornata di una crestina di pizzo bianco. Non si chiese cosa ci facesse Gabriele con una crestina di pizzo bianco, perchè d'altronde gli donava, quindi perchè no? Il ragazzo, inginocchiato a terra, gli afferrò le caviglie e gli lanciò un'occhiata da così in basso, smarrito, quasi tormentato.  
«Avevi ragione, su tutto» proseguì, la voce più spezzata del necessario. «Come sempre.»  
«Me accade spesso in effetti» constatò Thomas.  
«Nessuno al mondo suona la chitarra come la suoni tu, e figuriamoci io, non posso nemmeno azzardarmi a fare un paragone senza mettermi in ridicolo da solo» proseguì Gabriele, e ad ogni movimento dei suoi fianchi il taffettà nero scintillante della gonna frusciava docile contro la sottoveste a strati di veli multipli, disegnando con particolare maestria la curva del suo sedere. «Non so come mi sia venuto in mente...»  
«Nemmeno io» concordò Thomas, allungando una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi dal suolo -ma Gabriele si strinse più forte ai suoi piedi, sfiorando il pavimento con la pettorina candida del grembiule ricamato, quasi genuflettendosi.  
«Non ho ancora espresso il mio rincrescimento a sufficienza» pianse. «Ci vuole ben di più di queste vuote parole per compensare l'offesa. Il tuo perdono non è certo umile come chi lo supplica.»  
«Sì, certo» si affrettò ad aggiungere Thomas, modificando a mezz'aria il proprio gesto e voltandosi per avvicinare a sè una grande poltrona imbottita di velluto rosso dall'aria molto comoda e decisamente regale, sulla quale si sedette.  
«Sono così onorato di averti potuto sentir suonare tante volte» gemette Gabriele, «e se non te l'ho mai detto espressamente, era solo perchè desideravo tanto essere come te... Assolutamente perfetto.» Gli sfilò le scarpe e gli prese un piede, carezzandolo timorosamente. «Posso baciarlo?» domandò, in un filo di voce, lanciandogli uno sguardo pieno di civetteria e riserbo al tempo stesso.  
«Diciamo che pe' sta volta te lo concedo» annuì Thomas pigramente. Gabriele chinò il mento e lo baciò fino al malleolo, poi sollevò di nuovo il capo per guardarlo, investito dalla devozione come da un riflettore su un palcoscenico. «Cos'altro mi concedi di fare per soddisfarti?»  
Thomas soffermò la propria attenzione sul girocollo di merletto, con un nastrino di raso rosa nei passanti, che gli orlava la gola, poi le clavicole ricalcate dalla luce del lampadario di vetro cremisi sopra le loro teste -il petto palpitava impercettibilmente nell'intermittenza dei riverberi vermigli, e sotto la traslucenza pareva gesso scolpito, con tutta quella carne scoperta, il torace, le braccia.  
«Ah, fai un po' quel che te pare» concluse, noncurante. Gabriele si alzò, incerto, soltanto per sederglisi a cavalcioni sulle gambe. Accostò il viso al suo, per parlare a voce più bassa, infervorato.  
«Quando suoni la chitarra, con quelle mani, quelle mani che...» Si morse il labbro inferiore, carnoso e -solo allora Thomas lo percepì, con la vista e in parte con l'olfatto- ricoperto di lucidalabbra alla fragola. Un piccolo profumo sdolcinato. «Mi viene da arrossire al solo pensiero della loro abilità.»  
«Seh, seh, arrossisci» gongolò lui. Infilò un ginocchio tra le sue cosce e lo osservò avvampare, statuario e imperturbabile di fronte a quella figurina tremante.  
«So che sei il migliore, sotto tutti i punti di vista» bisbigliò Gabriele. «Nella musica come nell'arte amatoria. Voglio solo arrendermi tra le tue braccia. Comandami quel che desideri, io non so bene cosa piaccia a un vero uomo... Io... Non ho mai provato un'attrazione del genere... Sono ancora puro.»  
«Lo so Gabriè, lo avevo capito.» Thomas fece scorrere le mani sulle calze che gli inguinavano le gambe: erano di un tessuto immacolato e morbidissimo -seta?- e resero un piacere tattile la sua risalita fino alla porzione di pelle scoperta, sopra le ginocchia, quella vulnerabile delle cosce. Thomas assunse un'espressione di ironica sorpresa nello sfiorare la sua erezione, che svincolava dal bordo vezzoso di un indumento intimo minuscolo e presumibilmente femminile. «Ma quanta fretta...»  
«Non ce la faccio a resistere» ansimò Gabriele, abbassando gli occhi pudicamente per evitare il suo sguardo. «Ti prego...»  
«Te prego, cosa?» Thomas trasformò il suo sfiorare in un secco ticchettio, che provocò un doloroso singulto al corpo sopra il suo. «Ti prego... Vorrei... che tu...»  
«Devi dirlo, Gabbo-kun, sennò qua io mi alzo e me ne vado» minacciò teatralmente Thomas, già ghignando nel pregustare la reazione.  
«No... no, ti supplico!» Gabriele puntò gli occhi, sgranati, lucidi e imperlati dall'eccitazione nei suoi. «Cobbra-san... Prendimi. La mia anima già ti appartiene. Assoggetta anche il mio corpo. Fammi tuo.»  
Thomas sorrise trionfante.  
***  
La suoneria squillò a pieno volume, insieme alla vibrazione frenetica contro il legno del comodino.  
«Aò cobbra! Buon compleanno!» gridò Gabriele. «Ma non è che dopo il firmacopie di Nola c'avete tempo per passare la serata a Napoli? No perchè se è così ingaggiamo una battle live! Dai, come regalo di compleanno, ti va?»  
La chiamata era ancora in corso quando Thomas lasciò cadere il cellulare sul cuscino, sospirando.  
«Aò cobbra parlo con te! Ma mi senti?»  
«Te sento Gabbriè» biascicò. «Damme cinque minuti pe' tornà alla realtà, vah.»  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
